GUILDS
The following are all the available GUILDS within the Lyceum of Arcane Arts. Upon arrival to the school, students will engage in an opening ceremony for First Years. Prior to the Start of Year Feast, they will be sorted into their guilds via the resident Lunar Forge. Students will remain within these guilds throughout their years of study, working with fellow guildmates to acquire points, rewards and recognition as the year's top Guild. Guildmates may participate against other Guilds in dungeons, field trips, and competitions, but there will be events were Guilds will be required to work together. OBLIVION -- CROWMAW The House for adventurers who seek the greatest challenge. They will rise to the risk of dungeons and aren’t afraid to take on the difficult. Everything in life, in study, in magical trials, is just another stepping stone on the road their ultimate dungeon mastering glory. Made for those looking to better themselves and prove themselves the greatest dungeon spelunkers of all time! LEAGUE -- SPHINX Refining their abilities is at the core of this GUILD, and they attract all those who strive to be the best at their intended study. They excel at magical studies and practice often. They are quick to boast and show off their talents. REDEMPTION -- PHOENIX A wild and free bunch, they embrace their unpredictable ways and live to cause mischief and a good time. They are incredibly loyal, however, and form strong bonds when befriending others. They seem to do the best with nature and chaos magic. PANTHEON --- HYDRA This House holds the proud and powerful. They take their studies and their weapons work very seriously, and their skills show it. They never back down from a challenge and are quick to run to the defense of others. They are, however, a very exclusive GUILD and their ego is unsurpassed. BASTION -- WADJET This GUILD is filled with those in wonder of the world around them. Ever curious and always eager to learn, they are quick to try something new, even at a risk. Their imagination holds no bounds, and they excel at adaptive magic, offensive and defensive. Often they are daydreamers, and have a difficult time focusing if the subject isn’t interesting to them. SHADOWRUN -- OWLGRIF Flamboyant, charismatic and smart, this House holds those who have a hunger for power and the drive for success. They dazzle the other houses with their charisma, their knowledge and their unrelenting pursuit of self enhancement. Heartbreakers and libertines, they adore attention and enjoy providing a show. TRINE -- HESPERIDES This House believes, above all, the balance of all things. They seek the foundation, growth and future of both themselves and their place in the world(s). They are masters at multitasking, organization and planning, always plotting their next steps before they act. They are often the most open and cautious of the GUILDS, giving everyone a chance before drawing conclusions. STARFOX -- LUCIANS Rambunctious and playful, this GUILD attracts those who heed the call to greatness and adventure. They are the knights, the rebels and the foolish all wrapped into one. They are bold, flirtatious and daring, always getting into trouble and charming their way out of it.